


An Amsterdam Morning

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Harold and Kumar Escape From Guantanamo Bay (2008)
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Asian-American Character, Community: kink_bingo, Foursome, Latino Character, Multi, Orgy, challenge: kink_bingo, foursome - f/m/f/m, over 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First thing in the morning the girls demand a quid pro quo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Amsterdam Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December Mini Kink-Bingo '09.

Harold Lee woke up with a mild headache, his mouth open against warm, sweaty flesh. He experienced a moment of confusion, during which he realized this scenario could turn out to be either really good or really bad.

His mouth was dry as a desert. Just how much did he smoke last night?

The light was bright and at a different angle from his own bedroom. He blinked, brain slowly gearing up to work, and glanced up groggily. He could see a lovely mound of breast topped by a pretty brown nipple and beyond it Maria's sleeping face, her mascara slightly smudged and her hair lying in messy strands over her face. Okay, this was good. This was really good. Harold grinned, joy lighting up in his chest at the sight of her.

Someone grumbled behind him and threw a hairy arm around his waist. It was then that last night came flooding back in full.

Harold screamed like a little girl.

"Jesus fuck!" Vanessa swore, shooting up into a sitting position from where she'd been curled up behind Maria. "Harold! What the fuck?"

Maria just grabbed a pillow, mumbled something and turned over with the pillow wedged over her ears.

"Oh my god!" Harold said, twisting around to see Kumar slowly waking, mumbling something about cockmeat. "Oh my god!"

"Roldy, for fuck's sake, relax," said Vanessa. She was as naked as the rest of them except, absurdly, she was still wearing her bra. He skin shone white in contrast in the morning sun streaming from Maria's hotel room window.

Vanessa fumbled among the skin mags on the bedside table until she found a joint and a lighter. "Here," she said, lighting up, drawing on it once and then handing the joint to Harold, who took it and puffed on it, fast, before falling back on the bed and grasping his head.

"Fuck, fucking fuck," he said.

"I gotta pee," Kumar said, struggled out of the mess of sheets, and toddled towards the bathroom.

"Shh, baby," said Maria, stroking Harold's face. "It's too early for a freak-out. Just relax." Vanessa climbed out of the bed to go pull the curtains over the window, encasing them all in blessed half-light.

"Oh my god," said Harold again. "I sucked his dick. Fuck! I sucked Kumar's dick."

"And he sucked yours. So what?" Maria yawned and curled up around Harold. "Try and relax, baby. It was just a little friendly orgy."

"I've never sucked a guy's dick before," Harold moaned.

"Better it was a friend the first time, then, hmm?" said Vanessa, yawning.

"I'd never licked pussy before either," said Maria. "You don't see me getting all upset." She started raining sleepy kisses over Kumar's neck and collarbone, her hand wandering across his chest, circling a nipple. "It was kind of fun."

"No kidding, that was your first time?" asked Vanessa as she jumped back in bed with them, grinning from ear to ear. "Honey, then you're a natural." Her hand went to her crotch, and Harold watched with widening eyes as she palmed herself. Maria may have been the love of Harold's life and under normal circumstances Vanessa would have been off the table as Kumar's girlfriend, but circumstances were not normal and he could not help noticing that Vanessa was really fucking hot.

"Mmm," Vanessa said, closing her eyes, her face flushed slightly, pushing one finger inside her pussy. "Maria, sweetie, I'm getting all hot just thinking about it."

If Harold had not had a morning wood before this, he sure as hell did now.

Maria smiled and reached for Vanessa. "Come on down here," she said, and Vanessa did, leaning over Harold to kiss Maria. Harold watched them, paralyzed. Their tongues were lashing at each other and, fuck, Vanessa's nipples were brushing against his chest.

Vanessa broke the kiss to glance over her shoulder and flash Harold a naughty grin. She leaned on one arm to take his hand and place it firmly on her own buttock. "Spank me, Harold," she said. "I've been bad."

Suddenly Harold could see how come last night had happened. In fact, he could see it was starting to happen again. He reached for a beer can on the bedside table, downed it, put out the joint and slapped Vanessa's butt. Vanessa made a little 'unf' sound, but went right back to kissing Maria, who was pulling her head closer to hers, squirming. Harold remembered her squirming from last night too, when she'd been squirming against him, her sweet mouth on him.

Maria took Harold's other hand and put it on herself. She was moist with old and new moisture, hot and sweet. Harold groaned and slapped Vanessa's butt again, hard.

There was the sound of the toilet being flushed, and humming coming from the bathroom.

Another slap, and Harold sneaked his fingers around the roundness of Vanessa's buttock and into the soft wet heat beyond. Vanessa moaned into Maria's mouth and pushed back against his hand. His dick was throbbing, but he didn't want to let go of either woman. Two pussies, and he with one hand in each. How did he ever get this fucking lucky?

"Leave some for me, eh?" said Kumar from the bathroom door. There was a splash as he spit a mix of water and toothpaste into the sink. A moment later Harold felt the bed jump.

"Harold's having some trouble adjusting," Vanessa told Kumar in between gasps. "Mmm, but I love his fingers."

"Not as much as me, though, eh?" said Kumar, leaning in to kiss her.

"Never." She grinned and leaned into his kiss. Harold could see her little white hand begin to tweak Maria's nipple even as her tongue went around and around Kumar's.

Harold slipped his fingers out of Vanessa and put them, still slick, on his cock, beginning to thumb it. "Maria," he said hoarsely.

Instead of snuggling closer, Maria leaned away towards the bedside table again. "Shit! We're almost out of condoms," she said after a quick search, and held up a single remaining one.

"Dibs," said Kumar quickly and grabbed the packet.

"Hey!" cried Harold, but he was too late. Kumar was already unrolling the rubber over the tip of the 'thundercock'.

"Poor baby," said Vanessa, patting Harold's stomach.

"We'll make it all better," said Maria, leaning over to nibble on Harold's ear, her fingernails tracing a line across his chest, down his belly. Vanessa took his other ear, but her hand, unlike Maria's teasing touch, went straight for his balls. Harold gasped and arched his back as she rolled them between her fingers, the pleasure shooting up his spine. He really hoped she knew how to be careful with them.

"Can't I get any attention here?" Kumar complained.

Maria and Vanessa shared a glance and a grin. Both their hands sneaked up behind one of Harold's thighs and in one move they pulled them up and apart.

Harold blinked and saw that he was spread-eagled, on his back, his hard cock pointing at his belly, in front of a surprised Kumar and his hard, condom-covered thundercock.

"You got to watch last night," said Maria. "Now it's our turn."

"No way," said Harold wildly and tried to sit up, but Vanessa pushed him back against the sheets. The woman was surprisingly strong. "I already sucked his dick, what more do you want?"

"I want to see him fucking you," said Maria, her face flushed. She was grinning a little, eyes half-closed, her tongue flicking out to moisten her lips. His beautiful angel. God, she was sexy. She slid her fingertips across his face, caressing him, slipping one thumb in between his lips. Harold moaned.

Between his legs, Vanessa was kissing Kumar, lubing up his cock with one hand. Maria's fingers fluttered across Harold's throbbing cock, across his balls, and came to land on beneath them.

"No..."

"Oh, please say yes," Maria breathed between kisses, softly palming Harold's balls. Harold made an indistinct sound.

"Was that a yes?" Maria asked. Harold felt something warm and slick push against his ring, and realized after a panicked moment it was just Vanessa's lubed finger. "Come on, baby," Maria coaxed.

"Yes," said Harold, and in another moment Vanessa's finger slipped inside him, followed soon by another. It seemed like forever that Maria played with his balls while Vanessa stretched and lubed him, slowly, Kumar's moans and his mixing with the girls' until at last Vanessa withdrew and replaced her fingers with the tip of Kumar's dick.

Calling it a thundercock wasn't entirely misplaced bragging. When that first thrust came, Harold almost screamed again. "Sorry, baby," said Maria, kissing his face, her hand wrapping around his cock. "I know it's big. Just relax."

"Fuck!" cursed Harold, bending his back to back away from the slick invasion.

"Sure thing, bro," said Kumar, sounding a little giddy. He grabbed Harold's hips and shoved his forward.

"Holy fucking cunt!" Harold screamed as the pain flashed through him. "Back back back!" _Gay guys are crazy_, he decided, every muscle in his body spasming from the shock.

"Easy, baby," he heard Vanessa say somewhere beyond the haze of pain. "Careful."

"Oh my god, Roldy," Kumar said, and retreated, only to push back in again, but shallower. Maria quickened her hand's movements, all the time kissing Harold soothingly.

Harold ached, but then again he was so hard as well, and as Kumar pulled out and pushed back in again, the sensations began to mix together into one intense ride. The pain became less, and fuck it, by the fifth thrust, the invasion actually started to feel good.

His fingers found Maria's pussy again and he played with it, shoving his finger inside the inviting warmth. Maria moaned and pushed against him, all soft yielding woman, and suddenly it wasn't at all like he was getting his gay on. This sure didn't feel gay.

"Oh Harold," Maria panted, twisting away from his fingers and straddling his chest, leaving a smear of her juices on the soft hair on his chest. "Lick me. Please." Harold nodded and gathered her up by her hips, drawing that hot salty cunt up against his face.

She bucked softly against him and grabbed the bed post, shivering in her effort to stay still as he began to lick and kiss her clit. Maria's cries were bright and short like birdcalls. Her scent filled his nose. Kumar was fucking him deep and someone was rubbing his dick and it was all sweet, all of it, even the thrusts as they rubbed him open and, oh god, oh god, here we go.

Harold came with a groan, splattering cum all over his own belly. Maria let out a little screech. Harold gasped against her cunny, momentarily stunned, all energy drawn out through his cock. He felt for the first time how full his bladder was. Kumar was still inside him, pumping away. He hissed and held on, grasped Maria tighter, and plunged his tongue inside her.

"Oh—fuck--god!!" Maria blasphemed, her knuckles white as she squeezed the headboard and orgasmed. She was a gusher, but Harold lapped it up, his whole face wet with her.

There was a strangled groan from between Harold's legs. Kumar stiffened, his grasp on Harold's ankles tightened, and he bucked once. Kumar could feel the warm liquid expand the condom inside him. Fucking hell. Ahh.

*

"I love you guys," said Vanessa in a heady, happy voice, blowing out a cloud of smoke. They were all lying in a heap on the bed, the girls sprawled over the boys, on the principle that the lighter ones should be on top.

"I think I actually hate you," said Harold, who was still shifting every few moments trying to find a position that didn't make his butt ache worse.

"It had to be done," said Maria sleepily, drawing lazy circles on Harold's belly. "It was only fair, after Van had her hand up me last night."

"So what, every time we want to see you guys do that, I have to take it up the butt?" Harold complained.

"Works for me," said Kumar happily, taking the joint away from Vanessa.

"Not necessarily," said Maria. "We can do it the other way around too."

"No we can't," said Kumar quickly.

"Don't be selfish," Vanessa chided.

"We can do without the lesbian action, then," Harold said.

"No we can't," Kumar said.

"Sure we can."

"It's up to you," Vanessa shrugged. "Maria and I can always just lock you guys out when we want to have a little girl-on-girl fun."

Kumar groaned. "Now you're just being cruel."

"Get used to it," said Vanessa. She picked up Maria's hand and licked the moisture off her fingers. Maria smiled at her benignly.

Watching them, Harold had the feeling that they probably would have to, and was surprised to find he didn't actually mind.


End file.
